Amaterasu (UDM)
Verse: Ultradimensional Magical Girls! Summary Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun, and the leader God of the Japanese Pantheon. She is seen as a wise and benevolent figure by the other Japanese Gods and loves both Takamagahara and sunlight, though she favors the latter more. She is also exists as a counterpart of Amano Mikaboshi. Despite being involved in the War of Gods, she spared any minor God that crossed her path. She fully supports the Universal Spell Card Laws. She is the creator of Takamagahara. Power and Stats Tier: 1-A '(Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders, and Amaterasu being one of the stronger Major Gods should transcend the weakest of them as they transcend even the strongest minor Gods, which in turn transcend basic, undimensioned beings such as Fukumi and Ayuko) Name: Amaterasu, The Blinding Radiance, Gender: Female Age: Existed since the dawn of Creation, transcends the Concept of Time Classification: Major God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Rage Power, Space-Time Manipulation, Transduality, Clairvoyance, Dark-Matter Manipulation/Anti-Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Willpower Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Death Manipulation, Nonexistence, Quantum Manipulation, Danmaku, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Type 10 Immortality, True-Godly regeneration, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Battle Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning (Able to summon other Norse Gods), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Body Control, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Intangibility, Thermal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Force-Field Creation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Can travel freely into other Realms and the whole Multiverse, Transcends all Concepts, resistant to all types of manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Outerversal '(Should be comparable to other Pantheon Leaders) '''Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent within Takamagahara Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Should be comparable to other Pantheon Leaders) '''Durability: Outerversal '(Should be comparable to other Pantheon Leaders) '''Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Night-Omniscient '''(Has no knowledge of the existence of her dark Counterpart, and the Primal Fears) '''Range: Irrelevant Weaknesses: None Standard Equipment: '''Three Heavenly Regalia of Japan '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Seething Darkness - Infinite Tsukuyomi: '''Amaterasu shrouds the Multiverse in absolute darkness, blinding her opponents, as well as summoning Amatsu Mikaboshi to aid in her battles. * '''The Otherworldy Mirror, Yata no Kagami: A divine and powerful artifact of the Gods, Amaterasu uses the celestial mirror, Yata no Kagami, and summons an exact version of the foe to aid her in battles. * '''The Luminous Gem of Immense Brilliance, Yasakani no Magatama: '''The most prized and valued of Amaterasu's artifacts, it's mere presence is capable of banishing away any form of darkness, as well as strengthening her summons by an infinite amount. * '''The Empyrean Sword of Legend, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: '''A peace offering from the God Susano'o, Amaterasu's brother. Amaterasu is capable of summoning Susano'o with the sword to aid her in battles. * '''The Three Regalia of Japan, Triad of Destruction: '''Amaterasu obtains all information of the enemy. Category:Tier 1